Chloro Signatures
Chloro Signatures is a signature shop created and currently headed by ghostofillusion. It is located in the Creator Corner subforum and is the new home of several legendary signature artists of the Sporum, many of whom were scattered when the old signature shops began to fall apart. The rules of the thread are slightly stricter compared to Exalted Signatures, the thread's predecessor, possibly to prevent the thread from dying or to prevent the workers from becoming too stressed outside of the Internet. Chloro Signatures is represented by a yin-yang symbol, and this symbol is mentioned repeatedly in the lengthy "rules" post towards the beginning of the thread; this symbol likely appears so frequently because ghostofillusion thinks it is cool. Members of the shop currently include ghostofillusion, MarkyDMan, jellyman12, Delta317, cwarloe, MKCSTEALTH and Beli3r. History 'Planning Chloro Sigs' The idea for the thread was originally thought out by ghostofillusion in the middle of October, about two months after the last signature shop, Reverb Design, had died. Ghostofillusion messaged several signature makers, such as MarkyDMan and Delta317 to join a sig shop that he was planning. Delta immediately agreed, while MarkyDMan took a few days before accepting ghostofillusion's proposal. 'Creation' The thread was created on November 12th, 2010, with about five reserves. The entire thread came completely loaded, to show several newcomers that this thread meant business. Unfortunately, not everybody read the "Terms and Conditons" that ghostofillusion has said to have been creating for days on end. 'Reception' About an hour after the shop opened up, user Jellyman12, a friend of ghostofillusion on several forums, posted "Giggity" on the thread, indicating possible joyous arousal by the new thread. Ghostofillusion "quoted for truth" the post, and offered jellyman a job. Later, MKCSTEALTH joined along with CloudedThoughts about a month into the shop's career. By then, the shop had been succeeding in almost every aspect. The thread itself had several visits and requests every day, and reached 120 pages only after a month of creation. Services 'Signatures' Obviously, being a signature shop, Chloro Signatures provides service with forum signatures. Usually, a user must select an artist, and fill out their form for a signature. This helps the artist determine what to put into the finished signature. Then, the artist publishes the finished signature on an image-hosting website, and gives it to the client, where love and win collide. Chloro Signatures hired several of the best signature makers, who have been making signatures for nearly a year or so. They have great experiance, and have yet to have any raging or disappointed clients. The signature-making team currently has seven members, listed above. '3D Models and Avatars' Ghostofillusion and stgermaine are two users that work inside of Cinema4D and other 3D programs to delived amazing models and occassionally, animated avatars. Although stgermaine has yet to recieve a request, ghostofillusion still considers stgermaine way above his own skills. This section is not seen much, and is only noticed by regular visitors of the thread. Large Pieces and Wallpapers Similar to signatures, many users order wallpapers and other large art, sometimes even suitable for printing in real life. For example, a user named supermonkey005 requested a YinYang Elemental style wallpaper from ghostofillusion, who gladly accepted the challenge. The wallpaper was finished in two weeks with a combination of Cinema4D, Illustrator, and Photoshop. Category:Signature shops Category:Notable Threads Category:Graphics community